Guided by Moonlight
by WildCat3139
Summary: When a Soldier and Protector died in a war torn world, she was reborn as the Princess of Hi no Kuni. Follow her as she grows with her past memories and change the world as we know it. Non-Cannon and takes place before Naruto's birth.Might have lemons in later chapters.


Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic and I would love to hear some feedback from you on what I could do to improve, name suggestions, and other tips and advices. This is mainly a Naruto fanfic, with some minor crossovers from other manga/anime. I do not own any of the characters or ideas aside from my own. This work was inspired by many of my favorite writers on FF and AAO3 such as: Blackkitten23, LadyAlexandraNoir, The Carnivorous Muffin, Tsume Yuki, sakurademonalchemist, and many more. Every update will include a fanfic that I like at the end, so please check them out. If you have any recommendation please let me know.

 **The Great Divide (Former Great Republic of Russia), Year 2405**

"GET DOWN!"

BOOM!

One of the tall structure still standing exploded and concrete fragments rained down on the two-opposing group below, causing them to scatter to avoid being crushed. One of the figure scanned their surroundings to find their team members, only to see one of their member trapped under a large piece of concrete. They waved off their other teammates, signaling them to take care of their remaining enemies, and made their way over to the one trapped. They knelt and grabbed a broken metal rod to lever the block off their teammate's arm, pausing only when the figure reached up to remove their helmet. The exposed face was aristocratic, with a pair of ice blue eyes perched over a defined nose, the color standing out due to their olive skin tone. Sharp jaws framed by platinum hair, damp with sweat, lips thinned in pain. His hand grabbed he block to help his teammate push the concrete off his arm. Gradually the sound of gun shots and yelling faded and more hands grabbed onto the block and managed to lift it enough for him to remove his arm. The figure holding the rod helped him over to a clear space and carefully set him down. They removed their helmet, releasing long dark hair that flowed around their armor cladded figure. Their face had delicate features only emphasized by their pale skin, with large golden amethyst eyes set over a small nose and cupid's bow lips. With cheeks flushed from adrenalin and the sunlight filtering through the settling dust cloud, she appears to be a warrior goddess as she checks him over for any serious injuries aside from his broken arm. Once she determined that it was only his arm that needed to look at, she placed a hand on his injured arm. A golden glow surrounded her hand and spread to his arm, healing it as small cuts and bruises fade away. He released a sigh as the pain eased up in his arm and smiled when he felt lips touched his. He pulled her closer as he rested his head against her, relieved that they survived another battle, surrounded by his brothers. He knew that she was tired of fighting, fearful of the day where she will lose someone, and wanted nothing more than to hide them away from this war-torn world, to make their people fight the war themselves. But knew that each of them would refuse to hide, for they were created to be the Protectors of their people and it was a duty that was held with pride. Their teammates gathered around them and all removed their helmets, revealing similar olive skin tone but with different hair and eyes.

"Thank the Gods that we made it today. Were the civilians successfully evacuated Leon?"

He pulled back to look at the woman in his arms as she addressed the man standing behind them. He knew, like the others that he could see and himself, Leon must have looked weary and covered in debris and was glad that they won and survive another day.

"There were a few that got injured due to the explosions but otherwise everyone made it with no casualties. We are called back to headquarters and the Leader ask you and Adrian to stop by his office Selene"

Leon kept his amber eyes on the woman now identified as Selene, his auburn hair sticking to his forehead, as Adrian stood up pulling her with him. Only for his eyes to widen as she suddenly pushed Adrian away and into him as he hears a gunshot and Selene fell, only to be caught by a man with blonde hair. He turned around, raising his gun, and shot at the direction he heard the direction the shot came from. He watched emotionlessly as a figure drop, a bullet hole through their helmet. He turns back and rushed over to where they were gathered and knelt next to the man who was holding onto Her as another was trying to remove her armor to heal her wound. His heart sank, even as she looked up at him, and knew that there was nothing they could do. They might be able to survive many injury but even they could die when shot in the heart. Her eyes were calm and resigned as she grabbed the hands trying to heal her.

"Stop Kronos. You are only hurting yourself"

Kronos refused even if he knew it was useless. He twisted in their grip as they pulled him away from Her, and only stopped when he felt someone's head press against his neck and felt it became damp. His heart broke as he watches Her, even as he relaxed in Cain's hold. She smiled at them, her face tensed with pain, as she commits their faces to memory. Adrian, Leon, Kronos, Cain, Kieran, Cian, and Abel.

"I don't regret taking Adrian's place. We knew that one day we will die and today just happened to be mine. We might not have been able to determine our birth, but we are able to choose our death, and I am happy if I was able to save my beloved. Know that I have loved you in this life as I will love you in the next. Death is not the end, only a new beginning, and I pray that when we meet in a new life, you will still remember me. I am blessed to life with you and know that no matter what, I will always love you"

Her eyes slowly closed as her face relaxed. It would have appeared as if she was only asleep, like when she is in her garden sanctuary, if not for the blood.

"NOOOOO"

"PLEASE"

"OPEN YOUR EYES"

"We love you"

"I love you"

"Forever"

"Always"

It was the day when they lost their Light, and Mankind lost their Hope.

 **Fire Palace, Hi no Kuni**

It was a quite warm night, very common during the summer in Hi no Kuni. The palace was peaceful, most of its inhabitants asleep. The only light came from the full moon and the royal wing. In one of the royal suites the silence was broken by heavy panting and soothing murmurs.

"AAHHHHHHHHG", the loud yell came from inside startling the two guards keeping watch outside.

It became quite again only to be broken by the sound of a child's cry, announcing its birth to the world. The door to the bedroom slammed open as two men entered, one dressed in clothes fit for a king, if a bit rumple, and the other man, standing at an imposing height, wore more practical clothing the oddest item being a pair of open toed sandals. Despite the rather bland colored clothing, it was of equal quality to his more colorful companion. They rushed their way to the large bed surrounded by a group of women, most of whom were cladded in muted green yukata, with one rather plump woman wearing an expensive embordered kimono who was wiping the brow of the young woman on the bed. She was quite beautiful, with long dark hair pooled around her, flushed porcelain skin, delicate facial features, and pain filled amber eyes that soften as she peered down at the bundle placed in her arm. She only looked up when she felt warmth surround her and a soft kiss on the top of her head. Her husband looked down her with loving silver eyes even as he looks resigned to what was going to happen, and she wanted nothing more than to take away his pain but knew that she must entrust that task to her newborn child. Even now she could feel herself weakening, her skin losing its rosy flush, and it was becoming harder to keep her eyes open. But she was determined to spend as much time as possible with her love ones. She had things she wanted to tell them and her beloved child who she would never be able to see grow up. Her child would grow up to be great leader, she would make sure that she has the choice to decide her life, a choice that she didn't have, even if it was the last thing she would do. Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband's voice.

"What will you name her my love?"

"Tsukihime, fitting for a princess born under the eye of the full moon" Here she stopped and turned her eyes to her brother to where he was standing beside his wife.

"Oni-sama, promise me that you will allow her the freedom to make her own choice. She may be a princess but remember that shinobi blood also runs in her veins. I want her to grow up in a world where her future is not already laid out for her…all I want for my precious child is freedom and love, a love that I would not be able to give her"

Her brother, the fire daimyo, nodded his head as he watches his dying sister, determined to fulfil her last request. His wife was silently crying beside him as they hold each other for support. She was glad that even after she is gone, her beloved family would still have each other, that like the proud protectors of Konoha and Hi no Kuni, the will of fire ran strong in their soul. She gently placed her daughter in her husband's arms and tried to commit the beautiful scene to her memory.

"Anata, look after her daughter. She may grow up without her mother but I know that you will love her enough for us both. Remember to not overwork and that even after I am gone I will always watch over you and our daughter. And know that if you eventually find someone else whom you could love, know that you have my blessing. All I have ever wanted was your happiness"

Her husband shook his head, refusing to even contemplate loving another woman beside his wife.

"You will be my only love in this life. I will cherish our daughter and make sure that she has a choice in her life, whether it be as a princess or a kunoichi. I will keep the rowdy boys away from her when she grows up to be as beautiful and kind as her mother"

She couldn't help but laugh but laugh at the last part, even as her eyes lost their battle against the darkness. It was with a smile on her lip that the fire princess passed away, surrounded by her family. Tears ran down their faces as they mourned for a live lost, a sister, wife, and mother. Her smile will never brighten the tedious life at court again and her laughter will no longer ring through the halls. But despite their sorrow, they felt joy in their heart because even in death she still left them one last gift. It was under the eye of the full moon did they promise to cherish and protect the newborn princess. And so Hirabayashi Tsukihime was born into the world, during the reign of her royal uncle, Lord Ashikaga Takauji, daughter of Fire Guardian Hirabayashi Keitaro and Princess Ashikaga Benihime.

 **Original Characters:**

 **Protectors: ** Genetically altered 'super humans' created by the Neo-Genesis Creation Project to protect their people and as Soldiers in the War. Has higher endurance and stamina, with perfect physiques and blessed with Gifts. All male except for Selene, who was originally created for a different purpose.

 **Selene**

Height: 5'8"

Eyes: Golden Amethyst

Hair: Black

Companion: Lamassu

Description: Leader and only female of the Protectors and has the Gift of Healing and the Sight. Highly likely she saw her own death and rebirth. Created as the Heiress of a wealthy family, her father being the 'King' of their people. Her mother oversaw the Neo-Genesis Creation Project, the creation of super humans, who decided to create a daughter due to her infertility. Selene was raised as the Crown Princess but joined the Protectors after Seeing her birth and the birth of her brethren. Known for her gentle and kind demeanor, but is also one a fierce Protector. Has a soft spot for children and animals. Her Companion is Lamassu 'Lamu', the winged celestial lion, and represents her position as Crown Princess. Reborn as Hirabayashi Tsukihime, the princess of Hi no Kuni.

 **Adrian**

Height: 6'9"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Platinum

Description: Original leader of the Protectors, as the 'eldest', until they met Selene. Although he resented Selene for her normal life, he gradually fell in love with her after she proved that she cares and love them. Comes off as aloof and distant unless to others, but could be found helping Selene feed her pets and visit the royal nursey to see and play with the children of the palace staff. Has the Gift of Flight and Alteration. Foster son of General Kristnoff, who is the Queen's brother.

 **Leon**

Height: 6'6"

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Auburn

Description: Cheerful and easygoing, he is also the best sniper and interrogator due to his Gifts of Vision and Mind. He loves sweets and has a bad sense of directions. Hates spicy stuff and metal spiders.

 **Cain**

Height: 6'7"

Eyes: Blue and Green

Hair: Black

Description: Abel's identical twin brother, except his left eye is blue and his right green. The more studious one and can often be found with a book or drawing pad. Has the Gift of Balance.

 **Abel**

Height: 6'7"

Eyes: Green and Blue

Hair: Black

Description: Cain's identical twin brother, except his left eye is green and his right blue. More outgoing than his twin and enjoy sleeping in trees. Has the Gift of Gravity.

 **Kronos**

Height: 6'9"

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Blond

Description: Closest to Adrian and was the one who brought up the idea to share Selene since they all love her and didn't want them to fight each other or upsetting her. His patient and peaceful personality makes him the arbitrator of the group when Selene is not there. He has the Gift of Strength and a minor Gift of Healing. Enjoys gardening with Selene and playing the piano. Dislike conflict.

 **Kieran**

Height: 6'7"

Eyes: Green

Hair: Red

Description: Resents that he was created as a Soldier and his greatest fear is losing his brethren in the War and he would be alone. Has the Gift of Death and must wear gloves when he is around other people, aside the Protectors, since he can accidently absorb the life force.

 **Cian**

Height: 6'4"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Red

Description: Kieran's younger 'brother'. He is more accepting of his life and acts as the voice of reason for Kieran. Hates to see people suffer and trained as a medic so he could help Selene and Kronos take care of the team. Loves to cook and testing out herbal concoctions on his team. His Gift of Life often cause the plants to grow out of control when he visits Selene's garden.

 **Hirabayashi Tsukihime**

Height: …newborn girl

Eyes: Golden Amethyst

Hair: Black

Description: Reincarnation of Selene, became the First Princess of Hi no Kuni after her mother's death. Her father is an jonin from Konohagakure. She is the niece of the ruler of Hi no Kuni, her mother being his younger sister.

 **Ashikaga Benihime**

Height: 5'2"

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Black

Description: Mother of Tsukihime and wife of Keitaro. As a daughter of the Royal House of Ashikaga, her brother is the current Daimyo of Hi no Kuni. She died after giving birth and her last wish was for her daughter to have a choice on how to live her life. Her husband was originally her Guardian.

 **Hirabayashi Keitaro**

Height: 6'1"

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Description: A member of the Fire Guardians, he was assigned as Benihime's personal guard. They married after receiving his Lord's blessing. Was an orphan and joined the ninja academy. His genin team was composed of Hatake Sakumo, Uchiha Hanako, and jonin instructor Ikehara Daiki.

 **Ashikaga Takauji**

Height: 5'9"

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Black

Description: Daimyo of Hi no Kuni

 **Hirabayashi '** Peaceful Forest'

 **Tsukihime '** Moon Princess'

 **Benihime '** Crimson Princess'

 **Keitaro** 'Blessed'

 **Ashikaga** 'Place of Reeds'

 **Ashikaga Takauji** \- name was taken from the man who was the first shogun of the Ashikaga shogunate.

TITLE: **Princess of the Sea**

AUTHOR: **AriesOrion**

FANFIC: **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

PUBLISHED: September 6th, 2014

UPDATED: March 26th, 2017

 **SUMMARY:** I was very good at adapting, so being the reincarnated as the daughter of Poseidon wasn't too much of a stretch for my imagination. But between Ancient Laws and the danger a demi-god has to face, will I be able to wrap him around my little finger like I planned to? Self-Insert


End file.
